


Angels Could Be Bad

by miko_kun



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Heywood Jablowmie, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richard fuck up, fluff at the end, one bed, poor Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko_kun/pseuds/miko_kun
Summary: Rob is tired of being once again a victim to Richard's jokes.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Angels Could Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nH3M-wXi9o) video on youtube

Rob went straight to the reception when he enter the hotel. He was one of the last of the cast to check in because he could’t find an earlier flight. And what a flight it was. Rob wasn’t nervous flyer, but you just can’t have a pleasant flight if you are placed between two annoying kids for hours! Even flying with Richard is more enjoyable than that. The only thing he wants right now is some quiet place and more important sleep. Rob pulls out his phone and opened the text message from Richard with the allies that he was booked under this time. 

“Hello madam. Uhm I should have had a reservation here. It’s under … Heywood … Jablow-Jablowmie? Heywood Jablowmie?” Rob asked. He wasn’t really paying enough attention to what he just said. It was really late and he just want to have finally some rest.

“Excuse me!” The woman said. She suddenly looks like she wants to kill him. Did he pronounce it wrong or something? 

“I’m sorry what? D-did I said something bad?” Rob asked. He was there only one minute and he already fuck up. Just his luck.

“Yeah.” she replied dryly. “Go bother somewhere else you pervert!”

Before Rob could answer, the phone on her desk starts ringing. She quickly pick it up and gave Rob a look that means ‘get lost’. He did just that.

* * *

Rob went outside the hotel wondering what he done wrong. He pulls his phone and read the message from Rich again to find some hints. Now he knows why the woman was offended.  
He couldn't believe that he fell once again for Rich’s stupid jokes. He have enough of that! Especially today. Rob dialed Richard’s number and wait for him to pick it up.

“Hallo?” Rich whisple. He must wake him up than. Good. He deserve that.

“Hallo to you too.” Rob said angrily. “Get your ass down to the reception and clean up your mess!”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything!” Rich pause for a second. “Or did I? I don’t know.”

“Really, Rich? What about the allies that you sent me? Does that sound familiar to you?” 

“Alilies? What al- Oh man you actually do it. Ha that’s great man!” Rich laugh so loud that he may or may not wake up the whole floor. “God this is hilarious.”

“No! No it’s not. Because now I had to stand in front the hotel instead of sleeping in my room. So like I said before. Get your ass down here and fix it!” Before Rich could said a word, Rob hang up. He isn't in a mood to deal with this right now. He’ll wait and see what Richard gonna do.  
It wasn’t even 10 minutes before Richard comes out. His clothes and hair looks like a mess. He stand in front of Rob and look at him nervously.

“Uhm...Hi Rob.” Rich said awkwardly. “I have good news and bad news and since I know that you would want to know the bad news first here I go. Uhm...you see...you arrived pretty late and you make the woman in the reception angry-which is my fault I know. I apologize for that. I honestly though that you would read it first. So she said it is too late to check in so...you have to wait till tomorrow to get your room.” Rich said quietly the last part. He knows how much he fuck up this time. 

“You gotta be kidding me! So what! I just make myself comfortable on the floor in front the hotel! Unbelievable!” Rob starts to move away. Probably to find some suitable place to crash. Richard quickly caught up with him and stop him by grabbing his shoulder.

“No! Wait, Rob. I still haven’t tell you the good news. Luckily I have a king size bed in my room. So if you wouldn't mind sharing for one night…you can sleep with me.”

Rob let out a relieved sigh. He wasn’t looking forward to spending a night under the stars. He turn around and hugged Richard. “Thank you.” He mumble before he move away and quickly hit Richard in the arm. “Now we are even.” Rob didn’t wait for a response and went straight back to the hotel. Leaving Richard behind. 

“Wait Rob! Do you even know where my room is?” That make Rob pause. “No I don’t actually.” Rob smile for the first time today.

“Well in that case.” Rich takes Rob’s hand. “Let me show you the way to my secret chamber.”

* * *

They both change to their pyjamas before they finally lay down together on the bed. Rob turn on his side, back to Rich. He almost falls asleep when he felt an arm around his waist and warm body against his back.

“Wha-”

“Shh.” Rich whisper and kiss gently Rob on his cheek. “Go to sleep.”. Rob press himself closer to Rich. He was sleeping within a minute.

Maybe he will stays here with Richard for the rest of the con instead of his own room.


End file.
